Once Upon A Christmas
by cubanagurl
Summary: It's been almost a year since everyone had to be sent back to the Enchanted Forest. How is Christmas going to be celebrated still? Stories of old will surely give hope and reveal the true meaning of Christmas. :))


Once Upon a Christmas

Note: This was thought out randomly. Don't kill me if it is bad. Merry Christmas :))

Granny fumbled through the crowd of children and huffed under her breath. They've finally convinced her to tell them some stories despite the current circumstances where Christmas wasn't entirely complete.

She had wondered a million times why they couldn't get Belle to do it. She enjoyed telling tales. Granny's thoughts washed away as she remembered the girl's fragile state now especially during the holidays.

It's been almost a year since they have been returned to the Enchanted Forest. Emma and Henry were in another realm and there was an emptiness in the air.

Tonight was Christmas Eve, and the children wanted this holiday even if it had been very different. They were back home, but were well-acquainted already with Storybrooke.

Granny blew a stubborn strand of grey aside and settled into a red comfy chair. She eyed the noisy children with small blue eyes. Her stern expression read that she didn't want to be tested.

The rowdiness grew silent and the children plotted themselves on the snowy mattress. Granny rolled her eyes as she fixed her glasses.

"I don't know who decided to have this outside in the snow.",Granny muttered to herself.

This wasn't a comfortable setting, but nevertheless, Granny would proceed to go on as requested. They begged for stories. Granny needed to summon up some to cheer up the pouting faces all around.

Granny tapped a chin gently on her chin, just in thought. She clicks her tongue and shifted to her comfort when she found a story to tell.

"Now, I don't remember celebrating much, but back in Storybrooke..."

Granny paused to watch their expressions. She wondered if the topic of Storybrooke had been touchy or not. She carried on for none protested.

"We have always managed to celebrate together. The one that I distinctly remember the most is when Emma was yet a stranger to us still. This was her first Christmas with her family and she didn't even know it."

/

It was Christmas Eve in Storybrooke. The streets were decorated with wreaths and simple lights in spirals around the light poles. The citizens had faces that were all aglow and had rosy cheeks. The cold nipped at their noses, but they shrugged without a care.

This holiday was meant to be jolly. No taut expressions needed to be spread.

The sound of a ringing oven awoke a very sleepy Emma Swan. Her hazel eyes roamed about and her nostrils flared to intake a certain smell. Her face was contorted in disgust. She slid off of the bed and then rushed to the kitchen, barefoot in her pajamas. She was met by smoke and the noise of the smoke alarm. The sound ceased as Emma swiped the smoke that billowed in her direction.

Mary Margaret hopped off of a chair after swiping smoke from the alarm. She looked distraught as she dumped a tray of burnt cookies on the counter. She shook her head at the sight.

Emma went up to her companion with an incredulous expression.

"I'm surprised someone doesn't even know their own kitchen.", The blonde commented as she lifted a burnt cookie.

Mary Margaret pouted and whined lightly. The schoolteacher covered her face in despair.

"Oh! I'm a mess! I thought it was going to be perfect this time. Last time I had taken it out way to early!"

Emma scoffed and dropped the crisp cookie with a smug grin.

"Guess you aren't too good with cookies there. Undercooked or over cooked is your forte."

Mary Margaret dumped the burnt cookies in the trash can with a pointed look in Emma's direction.

"It's not funny! I need to make these for the party later. I can't even make a single tray of cookies." The brunette replied in frustration.

Emma still had that look of amusement even if it was silent and Mary had been staring off with furrowed brows. After a while Mary shared a glance with the newcomer and broke out into a smile and snort.

"Yea, I guess it's pretty funny."

Emma stepped over to Mary and patted her back. "At least you didn't burn the apartment down."

Mary shook her head with a smile, "Granny would surely be angry."

Emma tilted her head.

"That and a bunch of people who live in this apartment.", Emma added.

Mary slipped out of Emma's comfort and started to spray some air freshener from the smell.

"Thanks, but no thanks for the reminder.", Mary replied meekly.

Mary then covered her face again. "Now I have to go out and get some more mix."

Emma poured herself some orange juice and chugged the small glass. She handed the empty glass to Mary so that she could wash it.

"No need. I'll get it. And this time, I'll help with the cookies.", Emma spoke as she went to grab her infamous red jacket from the coat rack.

Mary Margaret held the empty glass still as she watched Emma go got the door.

"You really don't have to do that, Emma."

Emma shrugged as if it were nothing.

"What are friends for?"

Mary smiled at that and then set the cup on the counter. She walked up to her and stood by the doorway.

"Oh and are you coming to the party later?", Mary asked as she craned her neck from the doorway to get Emma's attention.

Emma turned mid-step, hand on the railing of the stairway down. "I'll uh... Think about it.", she spoke hesitantly.

With a flourish, Emma headed on down to town. Mary sighed as she leant her head to the side on the doorpost. She knew that Emma had always spent her time alone during festivities. She had been hoping she would join the town's celebration of Christmas.

~~~~~~~ Emma was walking down the street, bag in hand with the cookie mix inside. She breathed steadily, a cloud of white smoke swirled from her breath. It was very cold outside, but that didn't make the savior shiver, for she was used to the cold in just her red jacket. Her stomach rumbled lightly for she only had just orange juice this morning. She decided to head to Granny's for a quick bite to eat.

As she entered, she was met by the glowing lights of decoration and merry smiled of customers here and there. Emma slid to a booth and looked through the menu.

Ruby beat a waitress to it and smiled, greeting Emma. "Good Morning, and Merry Christmas Eve. What would you like today?"

Emma just nodded curtly to the young girl's greeting. "I would like some toast and hot chocolate thanks."

Ruby knitted her dark brows together and tilted her head. She jotted down her order and then used the back of the pen to lightly scratch on her own head.

"Are you sure that you don't want the Holiday Special? We have some peppermint mocha and peppermint bark too.", Ruby suggested.

Emma shook her head and smiled very lightly being polite.

"No thank you. I'm...not into the holiday things."

Ruby rose a brow and smiled. "Uhh...right. Sorry." The young waitress walked away awkwardly in wonder.

Granny overheard the conversation and dropped her rag on the counter. She walked over to Emma's table and observed her.

"Everything alright?", Granny questioned the blonde.

Emma nodded. She eyed Granny quizzically. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Granny stood there, incredulous to Emma's behavior.

"If this is about Graham, don't let it ruin the holiday season. There are people here that care about you."

At the mention of Graham, Emma's glance wandered elsewhere. She looked down at the table.

"It's not about Graham.", Emma spoke up tersely. She folded her hands together. "It's nothing. I'm not a festive person."

Granny crossed her arms, looking worn. She decided not to argue and relaxed in her composure.

"You coming to the Christmas party?"

Emma sighed as that question was repeated. "I'm thinking about it. I'm not sure if I will be needed at the station."

Granny scoffed. "On Christmas Eve? I doubt that." Her gaze fell upon Henry who was just rounding the corner and was about to enter the diner.  
"Well, you should decide sooner. Henry's been collecting RSVP's. Here he comes now."

Granny headed back to the counter as Henry entered through the door. He smiled in greeting to everyone. He slid into Emma's booth and nudged her.

"Hey Emma. Merry Christmas Eve."

Emma smiled at the sight of her son. "Hey, kid." She replied.

Henry frowned lightly, but then shook it off. "You're coming to the party, right?"

Emma was tiring of this question. "I'll have to think about it."

Henry leant forward in his seat. "Why do you have to think about it?"

Emma rose a light brow as she leant forward as well, mimicking her son's movements.

"Let's say because I am sheriff and as sheriff I have duties."

Henry shook his head. "So? Even cops get a break. Please, it will be fun." He begged.

Emma smiled at Ruby as she got her order. She slid her hot chocolate aside. "Listen, kid. Like I said, I'll think about it. If I don't get any calls, I'll come."

Henry leant back in his seat and pouted. "Even mom is coming and she is the Mayor."

Emma rolled her eyes at that. Regina out of all people was attending?

"Well I'm sure she has to. She is the Mayor after all."

Henry watched as Emma sipped on her hot chocolate. He reached out to touch her hand.

"Please. I know you are making excuses. Just come."

Emma stared at her son's pouting expression. After awhile, she conceded.

"Alright. Just for a while though."

Henry beamed in excitement as he took a sip from his mother's mug. He slid out of the booth and tugged on Emma's sleeve.

"Come on, we have to go out shopping for presents!"

Emma frowned. "But, I have to fi-" she was cut off as she was pulled out of the booth to go.

She made sure to grab the bag of cookie mix before leaving.

Granny frowned as Emma left a whole toast untouched and unfinished hot chocolate. "What a waste." She murmured.

~~~~~~~  
"So, kid, where exactly are we going?"  
" 's shop."

Emma stopped and crossed huffed. "Why there? There are so many shops out here we can go to."

Henry turned to face his mother. "Yea, but none have gifts that are meaningful. Trust me, when everyone finds out that some gifts are yours, then my mom will not stand a chance against you. Everyone will see what a good-hearted person you are."

Emma looked up at the sky and shut her eyes briefly agitated.

"This isn't a competition, Henry..."

"I know.", Henry interrupted. He stepped up to her. "But the meaning of Christmas is to show love and hope towards the people around you. We all rely on you."

Emma played along often with this Operation Cobra business because she wanted to be a part of Henry's life, even if she tired of it.

"Alright. Gold's shop we go."

Both entered the pawnshop steadily. It was lightly decorated with some lights, not entirely festive though.

Emma started to look about as Henry ran off to certain area already picking out some items. Emma heard the jagged footsteps of the owner himself. She stiffened in her composure due to the tense air that Mr. Gold carried.

Mr. Gold parted the curtains aside from the back room and smiled his thin-lipped grin.

" .", The man in the suit greeted. He glanced over to see Henry.

"Gift shopping I see." observed.

Emma rose a brow at the man. "How did you guess?"

smirked in his confidence. He shifted lightly in his posture. "That bag in your clutch and the fact that you would choose here to find the right gift."

Emma glanced down at her bag and then back to the nicely dressed man. "This? No this is cookie mix for Mary Margaret. It was Henry's idea to come here."

nodded and observed the boy. "I see. He's very bright. He convinced you to go I see."

Emma leant against the counter and lowered her tone. "Yea. I wanna be there for him. He suckered me into it. He seems to believe if I get the right gifts, I would win the hearts of the people."

had a small snicker and shook his head. "Indeed he may be right. I wouldn't underestimate the mayor though. She does bring in many great things for the party. Apart from the contribution, her attendance is a surprise to everyone. If you are going to compete, it has to be better than my items." His gaze fell on the bag of cookie mix.

"This time, the cookies will be fantastic." Emma ventured.

"Oh? Good luck with that."

winked and then smiled at the boy. "Ready to checkout?"

Henry nodded. "Don't tell anyone I picked these out. Everything's from Emma."

Mr. Gold rang the items up and took the cash. "My lips are sealed."

Emma watched the two interact and then spoke up. "Are you coming to the party?"

looked up at Emma in surprise. He shook his head. "I prefer not to celebrate the festivities."

Henry frowned. "Why not?"

Mr. Gold eyed the boy with a questionable expression on his face.

"Let's say, I'm not very festive."

Both Gold and Emma shared a look. Emma furrowed her brows at Gold.

Henry walked off with a brown bag of the items he bought. Emma remained inside.

"I guess we share the same taste. You seem to be hiding from the decoration." Emma said.

summoned a fake smile. "I'll tell you this , we may have a common enemy, but we do not share the same taste."

"Hey, I understand. This holiday wasn't meant for us."

Mr. Gold turned on his heel and let his cane guide him forward.

"I believe you have a party to prepare for. I would catch up with time."

The cryptic man left to the back room in sullen silence. Emma furrowed her brows, puzzled. She then headed out to meet Henry.

~~~ The back room of Gold's shop was hardly decorated on the other hand. A trembling hand of his grazed a box and opened it. It was on decoration he didn't care to put up in his shop.

Mr. Gold stared at the item for a while before setting it back in the box. He walked forward to a window and cast the curtain aside. There was a couple hanging a mistletoe over their heads and kissing.

The grump looked back to the box and stuffed it far away from his sight.

He had his own mistletoe, a decoration he had kept from his Dark Castle to here in Storybrooke.

Never did he ever think to put it up when there was no one to share that tradition with him...

/

It was eight o'clock in the evening and the party was cheery. Everyone set their gifts on the picnic table. The party was outside in front of a beautifully lit Town Hall.

Emma arrived with Henry and the tray of cookies. Mary Margaret was busy setting all of the gifts on the table.

Emma's smile faded when she was met by the mayor. Regina had her tray of famous lasagna set boldly next to the simple cookies.

Regina nodded lightly. "Ms. Swan, didn't expect to see you here."

Emma narrowed her hazel eyes. "Madam Mayor. Merry Christmas Eve."

Regina glanced to see Henry watching the two although the tension made skins crawl.

"And to you." Regina replied with a forced smile. "I do hope you try some of my delicious lasagna.", she added.

She then stared at the tray of cookies. "Let me guess: over cooked this time?" She couldn't help but smirk.

Emma stepped closer to her. She wasn't the least bit intimidated by her.  
"No. She had my help. I do hope you try some, Madam Mayor." She spoke mockingly.

Regina studied her with a hidden expression. "Of course. I couldn't possibly be more delighted to try it."

This was like a game. They both tried to win, even if the other had overpowered, the simpleton still caught up.

People started making a line for food which made Emma and Regina part in order to let others in.

~~~~~ David arrived alone. Mary caught sight of him and smiled lightly. She tried not to stare at him. She slowly walked up to him and hugged him.

"Didn't think you'd make it.", Mary said as she leant back.

David was so content to be near her. His eyes stared into hers. "The animals convinced me they were okay on their own for tonight."

Mary smiled and giggled softly. She then ceased as she thought of what she was going to say next.

"And Katherine couldn't make it?"

David shook his head as he held a small present on his side. "No. She's been feeling really sick. She convinced me to go without her."

Mary Margaret nodded in understanding. "Right."

David was awed by the lights outside. He then gently took her aside.

"Besides, I wanted to see you."

Mary was startled when he took her aside but then smiled brightly as he held her close. She looked up into his eyes.

"That...isn't for me, is it?" Mary asked as she motioned towards the gift.

David looked down at the gift in his clutch. "Oh this? I dunno. Maybe we will find out later."

A man cleared his throat in front of them. Mary gasped and David's eyes snapped to the sly man in a suit.

"I'd hate to interrupt, but you may be blocking the entrance.", the pawnbroker spoke bluntly.

David smiled apologetically. "Sorry." He stepped aside.

Mary watched as Mr. Gold headed forward.

"He never comes to the parties..."

David held a finger up. "Might of convinced him."

Mary furrowed her brows. "No one could ever convince him...unless, you made a deal with him."

David shrugged. "Hey, everyone deserves a Christmas."

Mary smiled and pecked his lips. "The gifts go on the the picnic table." She informed him before going back to the party.

Emma spotted the pawnbroker and rose a brow. "So, you made it."

shrugged. "For just a while. Nothing more." He had a frowning expression.

Emma smiled very lightly. "If you are a sweet tooth, try some of the cookies while you are here."

Emma then went to Henry and ruffled his hair.

Mr. Gold picked up a cookie and inspected it. He tested it with a small bite. He did have a sweet tooth and smiled as he ate the rest.

"You don't even want to try the lasagna?", a menacing voice spoke up.

Mr. Gold's expression hardened. He looked away. "Madam Mayor."

Regina glared at the man. "She convinced you to come here."

Mr. Gold snickered, "Must you always think everyone is going against you?"

Regina crossed her arms. "Don't get too comfortable. I always get my way." She then frowned at her competition. She smirked. "Aren't you supposed to be somber at home? All alone just staring at the darkness alone? It's what you prefer, isn't it? Everyone fears you here."

Mr. Gold's eyes darkened as he clenched his fists. "I am here briefly. Oh and, I seem to see that none of the gifts on the table reads your name." He added the last part in a snarky tone.

Regina fumed and stormed away. She watched in fury at the jovial guests. She looked at the gifts. None were for her. Yet they saw her as the bad guy. She smirked as she thought a plan.

The former Queen pulled out her cell and dialed a number. She awaited a while before an answer.

"Glass. I need you to do me a favor."

/

Regina eyed her lasagna plate. It was empty as was the tray of cookies. She pretended to have nothing to do with what went on as people celebrated.

Gift time. Bingo.

Regina smirked at the gasps.

"The gifts are gone!" A voice exclaimed.

Emma had just gotten out of the restroom. She frowned at the sight.  
The crowd faced her. Some faces were mixed with emotions. Some faces looked betrayed.

"E-Emma?", Ruby spoke up.

Emma rose a brow. "What? I..I didn't do anything. I was in the ba-"

Everyone turned from her. Mary didn't believe that for a moment. She went up to Emma. "I don't believe you did it"

Emma looked away. "No...it doesn't matter." She glared at Regina's direction. "But I can never win."

Emma walked off. She spotted a present left on the ground. Mr. Gold picked up the present.

"Guess we both do have something in common."

Emma rose a brow. "Really?"

"We both are the thrill of the party."

Emma snorted lightly. "Right." She eyed the gift.

"I guess that should go to the one who needs it." Emma added.

looked somewhere to indicate his point. Emma looked as well. It was Mary and David close together from the cold.

"I don't think it's necessary." spoke as he opened the gift. "It belonged to me. Mr. Nolan purchased it. He doesn't seem to need it now."

Emma nodded. "And they have to be more careful. He's married."

Mr. Gold scoffed. "Define his marriage."

Emma observed him. "You seem to like them together."

Mr. Gold pulled out the gift and stared at it. "I'm a fan of true love it suppose." He muttered to himself.

Emma furrowed her brows. "What was that?"

Mr. Gold dismissed it. "Nothing important." He stuffed the gift back in the box.

Emma stared at the stars then. "So what are you doing with a mistletoe anyway? You expected David to get it for Mary Margaret, didn't you?"

Mr. Gold stared at the box intently. "It was mine. I've had it for a long time."

Emma took the hint that he had used it before for decoration. He might of had the spirit, but it might of faded.

"You never cared to explain your distaste for the holiday season.", Mr. Gold piped up. "It was evident when you entered my shop."

"Not distaste. I just...I'm not used to spending Christmas with everyone. This party was my chance. I'm just not good with people."

Mr. Gold chuckled softly. He turned to walk off.

"I've always felt alone. Maybe you feel the same?" Emma called him out on that.

Mr. Gold froze in his place. "I'm used to it. You see, when you actually have company they never last long. I've learnt that the hard way, dearie"

The man with the cane continued walking with the box in hand. He reluctantly handed the gift to Mary as he passed by. "I've managed to save this one." He winked at David.

David knew it was a part of the deal. Mr. Gold offered the mistletoe to David. He couldn't have it in his sight anymore.

It wouldn't be right to have company if that company wasn't the caretaker he fell in love with years ago.

/  
Emma laid back in her room staring at the ceiling. She huffed as she saw Mary sit at the edge of her bed.

"Henry was asking for you. He knows you didn't do it either."

Emma was silent. She then winced when she was tossed a gift.

"I left this behind on accident here when we left. Merry Christmas, Emma."

Emma watched as Mary walked off. Emma laid there for a while, sneaking peeks at the gift. After a while, she sat up to open it.

Emma smiled lightly. It was a new jacket. It was a dark blue, quite similar to the red one. She rose a brow when she saw a note :

'For the cold. I'd hate to have to see you wear the same jacket all of the time. Just know that you are not alone. I am here for you :) -Mary'

Emma smiled and set the gift aside. She didn't care about the jacket. As long as she wasn't alone on Christmas.

/

Granny sighed in exhaustion. She constantly blamed it on herself getting old. The children demanded more.

She frowned, not wanting to read anymore. Her hopes lit up when she spotted Belle.

"Belle! Belle, dear." She called out.

Belle's worn bright blue eyes glanced at the old woman. She walked over with a small grin. After she had been through, she managed to have a smile on her face.

"Hello, Granny. What is it?"

Granny sighed. She hated to ask but was tired of telling stories. Belle was much better at it anyway.

"I was wondering if you would like to tell a story. A Christmas one. Any Christmas that you've had."

Belle froze, smile fading. Her eyes trailed off as a soft sigh came from her rosy lips.

"The nicest Christmas I've ever had... Was when I was..."the beauty could say no more.

Granny placed a hand on her shoulder. "You are never going to pull through if you don't embrace the past. Just one story. It might even cheer you up, trust me. The happy memories are the ones that count. They've made your life blossom."

Belle glanced at the pleading children. The looks on their faces could convince anyone. Their innocence, their joy couldn't be pended any  
longer.

Finally, Belle sat in Granny's place. Granny stood by to listen. Belle started off in her soft voice. It matched the snow that fell on the bed of white.

"Well, I-it had been months since I have worked as a caretaker in Rumpelstiltskin's home. It was almost Christmas and I knew it would light up the place. I loved Christmas so much. Decoration first needed to take place..."

/

Belle was in her blue gown. She hummed to the tune of 'Joy to the World' as she hung up holiday streamers. She was up on a ladder and made sure to stay in balance.

"Seems like we didn't learn our lessons, dearie.", an impish voice spoke up and roused Belle from her current activity.

Belle didn't look back, but touched up on the holly attached to the streamer.

"Oh. Hello, Rumple." Belle greeted jovially.

The Dark One's face contorted in confusion. His nose crinkled up.

"What are you doing?" He spoke in his nasally tone. He grunted since he was holding a bundle over his shoulder.

"Decorating. Christmas Eve is today after all.", Belle's voice was muffled by a pin at the edge of her lips.

Belle leant back after sticking the pin on the streamer to the wall. "Aahh...perfect."

Rumpelstiltskin set down the bundle and walked behind her. He held out his arms to help her down. Belle looked down and started stepping down. Rumple held on to her so that she could descend gently.

"Thank you." Belle's voice chimed like the Christmas bells.

Rumple's posture was dumbfounded which made Belle giggle under her breath. She looked away awkwardly.

"So...is that why you made me get a tree?" He nearly shrieked as he pointed to the bundle as if it were garbage.

Belle walked to grab a box of ornaments. Her movement staggered since it was heavy. Rumple quickly went to help her and set it on the table.

"Of course, silly. We need to decorate the tree, after all."

Rumple frowned as he followed her as she grabbed a wreath. She walked passed him like nothing. It was like they were doing a dance, except he followed as she lead.

"We?" He echoed.

Belle nodded "mhm" she patted his shoulder. "We." She repeated.

Rumple stood as if planted on the ground by soot. His reptilian-like eyes watched her walk back and forth like a pinball machine. Who did this girl think she was?

She most certainly did not own this castle. This was the castle of the Dark One. It was vaguely named the Dark Castle. He liked to keep it that way. He let her get away with the curtains, though as he said, he did get used to her. Stupid girl. She was crazy for decorating. And for what? A foolish holiday.

"Oh no." Rumple wiggled his finger back and forth.

He used magic to take the box of ornaments in his grasp. He walked over to put it back where it belonged.

"Hey!" The girl in the blue gown called out.

Rumple snickered and then froze, stupefied when she appeared in front of him, as if it were magic he used. He gulped at her stern expression, wide-eyed.

"How on earth..." The Dark One started but was interrupted when Belle took the box from him.

He followed her close behind arms at her sides so she wouldn't fall from carrying the heavy box.

"The secret pathway. I know everyone one of them in the castle. Been here long enough to know." Belle spoke casually as if she didn't give him that stern look before.

Rumple slumped his shoulders nearly defeated. He was the Dark One, he shan't be defeated, not by a simple girl in a blue dress!

"I'll have you know, dearie, that this is my castle." Rumple emphasized the last two words.

The Dark scaly man fluffed up his collars like an upscale gentleman as Belle started to untie the bundle on the ground.

"Yes, and I am the caretaker. As caretaker, I clean up and I can decorate."

Rumple scowled and appeared in front of her, blocking her way to set the tree up. Belle gasped, falling back. The tree nearly fell on her, but swift Rumple came to the rescue.

Belle blew a stray strand and frowned at Rumple. Rumple set the tree upright and giggled nervously.

"At least you weren't crushed." He sneered. He then lender her a hand. Belle took it with a frown.

As she got up, Belle brushed off dust on her skirt and then giggled softly. She looked up at him. "Thanks. I guess I can get a bit bossy once it gets to the decor."

Rumpelstiltskin shrugged. "It's quite alright, dearie."

Belle glanced at the tree and gasped. Rumple was startled by that and turned away, shutting his eyes waiting for some pestering.

"It's perfect!"

Rumple jumped and turned to face her. Belle beamed and called her hands together over her heart.

"Right there is great! Thanks, Rumple"

The girl then took his hand and squeezed it. The Dark one glanced at their joined hands and had a small blush. He quickly recoiled and cleared his throat.

"Yes. Fantastic." He grumbled as he stared at his hand as if it were infected.

Rumple then winced when he felt a pair of soft lips peck his cheek. Belle leant back to watch his reaction as if she had been longing to see.

"And thank you for getting the tree for me."

Rumple was at a loss for words. He watched as Belle started to toss some garland on the tree and hook the ornaments. His lips twitched into a smile as he observed her. She was just like an angel come from heaven. He was snapped out of his reverie when he heard snapping of some fingers.

"You alright?"

Rumple nodded at Belle's concern. He waved his hand in dismissal. "I'll uh...be in my quarters."

With that, The Dark One retreated to his room. Belle couldn't help but watch him leave with a blush. She then resumed to decorate the tree.

/ Dusk was nearing. Rumple's dark eyes stared deep into the flames of his fireplace. The fire besides the wheel helped him think. He heard some footsteps and stood upright from his seat. There was a knock at his door.

"R-rumple?" The angel's voice spoke up meekly.

Rumple went to the doorway. He tilted his head at her silence. "Well, speak up!"

Belle bit her lip softly and looked into his eyes. "I may need help putting the star up."

Rumple's annoyed expression softened. He nodded. "Very well then."

The beast followed the beauty to the main room. He stood in shock at the splendor of the room. It was nicely lit by the candles and the tree was almost finished.

"Uhh...where is it?" The imp asked.

Belle giggled softly. "I was uh...wondering if you would...summon one."

Rumple rose a brow. Why? So that her mission would be accomplished? So that the place would look...absolutely marvelous?

Rumple gave in and made a star. It shined brightly. Belle was impressed. "It looks so real." She reached to touch it but Rumple clicked his tongue.

"It's very hot." Rumple warned.

Belle tilted her head. She smirked. "So it is real?"

Rumple laughed in his giddy fashion. "You wanted a star." He then climbed on up to place it on the tree.

"I've trained it not to burn the tree. It's simple ma-" Rumple stopped mid-sentence as he watched Belle.

Belle was hanging up some weird plant-looking object. Rumple stepped down from his ladder. He prepared to help her down. He carried her and set her down after she was finished.

"What on earth is that?" Rumple questioned.

Belle smiled warmly. "Mistletoe. It is tradition that whomever stands underneath would kiss the one who is underneath with them."

Rumple heard what she said but stared endlessly at her. She was even more beautiful in the candlelight. Her beautiful chestnut hair was in a unique twist and her lips looked scarlet in the dim light instead of rose. Her bright blue eyes alluded him the most. Belle smiled as he stared and she did back. She then gasped as she looked at the time.

"I almost forgot dinner!"

Belle rushed to the kitchen to prepare. Rumple wasn't too hungry. All he could do was admire the work Belle had done. The star was a nice touch and so was the mistletoe. He touched the leaves of the mistletoe and smiled.

Little did he know that his little maid was watching by the doorway with a wooden spoon in her grasp. Her eyes watched with admiration and a smile of hope that this Christmas would be the best she ever had.

/

Belle went off to bed after the children left. She sighed. That story left her with a small tear that refused to fall. She remembered the hope she had then. She couldn't give up now.

Rumple couldn't be gone and he shouldn't be too far away. She smiled as she watched the stars. She hadn't seen then much in Storybrooke. They reminded her of the star he fetched for her. She smiled this time when she watched a couple. She couldn't be sad.

"Rumple, I'm going to find you."


End file.
